Recordándote
by Asuna Jaeger
Summary: Se dice que el amor es una fuerza mucho mas fuerte que la gravedad. ¿Será posible volverse a enamorar una segunda vez? o tal vez, solo con recordar los sentimientos, estos volverán una vez mas.
1. Cambios

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Espero disfruten de esta historia y gracias por leerme. Saludos.**

Capitulo 1: Cambios

 _Meses después de la boda fallida, las cosas en el Dojo Tendo se habían tranquilizado. Ya a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria, Ranma y Akane han decidido ser más sinceros con sus sentimientos. Esto se debió a que después de los últimos incidentes y batallas, quedó en claro que cada instante pudiera ser el ultimo. A pesar de que no fue una tarea fácil, era algo ya inevitable ocultar el amor que se tenían._

 _Ya muy temprano en la mañana de un viernes de primavera, se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de la cocina_.

"Buenos días Nabiki, veo que hoy te has levantado temprano." _\- saludó Kasumi mientras ponía el agua para el té._

"¿Tanto se nota mi mala costumbre?" - _Bostezando disimuladamente_ -

"Bueno, desde que te graduaste del instituto digamos que no se te ve tan temprano por la casa" - _sirviéndole una taza de té_ -

"No te burles de mí Kasumi, es solo que he acordado salir con mis amigas hoy a jugar un partido de tenis, ya me siento fuera de forma" - _comentó Nabiki al guardar sus raquetas en su maletín._

"Ah ya veo, pensé que tendrías una cita con tu novio Kuno..."- _mirándola_

"Jaja hay hermanita, claro que no, ¡menos tan temprano! El tendrá que esperar a verme más tarde, ya que me prometió llevarme a comer algunos postres" - _sonriendo con malicia_.

"No puedo creer como han cambiado las cosas por aquí... tú con novio, Ranma y Akane han dejado de pelear tanto, y sus amigos ¡han dejado de molestarlos! ¡Hasta nuevos intereses románticos tienen!" - _suspirando_.

"¡Tampoco te quedas nada atrás Kasumi, ahora tenemos hasta tu boda que planear!" - _viéndola traviesa mientras se sirve más_ _té_ \- "La verdad yo pensé que jamás se declararía el doctor Tofu"-

 _Kasumi solo se limita a sonreír y recordar que faltaba muy poco para poder casarse con aquel despistado doctor del que estaba completamente enamorada desde hace tiempo_.

"¡Me las vas a pagarrr!" - _gritó una voz masculina a lo lejos interrumpiendo el pensamiento de ambas jóvenes._

"Por otro lado, ¡hay cosas que nunca cambiaran!"- _llevándose la mano a la frente al escuchar a Ranma peleando con su padre por alguna trivialidad._

"Es mi moneda Ranma ¡Yo la vi primero!"- _peleando en el jardín._

"¿Ah si? ¡Ya verás!" - _dijo Ranma lanzando una cubeta de agua fría para convertir a su padre en Panda_. - "eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo papá..."

"Señor Saotome, Ranma, ya cálmense y vengan a desayunar antes que el maestro Haposai se coma su desayuno"- _dijo Shoun_.

"¡No dejaré que ese viejo me quite mi desayuno!" - _dijo Ranma sentándose a comer._

"¡Akane! Baja ya que te esperamos a desayunar" _\- gritó Kasumi_.

"¡Ya voy!"- _contestó la peliazul mientras bajaba las escaleras_.

"Bueno tengan buen día familia yo me voy, llevaré mi desayuno conmigo" - _se despedía Nabiki, quien salió con prisa para reunirse con sus amigas._

 _Sin más, Akane quien ya venía tarde, se sentó junto a su prometido para desayunar. Tenía mucho tiempo que no transcurría un desayuno en aquella casa sin tanto alboroto._

"Gracias por la comida" - agradeció Akane- "¿nos vamos ya Ranma?" - _regalándole una linda sonrisa._

 _Ranma algo sonrojado asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de casa para recorrer aquel camino a la escuela en el que ambos disfrutaban momentos a solas._

"¡Por fin es Viernes! ¡Ya quería que fuera fin de semana!"- _dijo un contento Ranma que iba de la mano con su prometida._

"Si aunque recuerda que se viene un fin de semana ajetreado en el Dojo" -

- _suspirando_ \- "cierto ¡lo había olvidado! Con mamá mudándose con nosotros y la boda de Kasumi creo que menos tendré tiempo de entrenar..."

"Y yo que pensaba que querías pasar el fin de semana conmigo" - _volteando su cabeza en señal de reclamo._

"No, no es eso Akane, además como sino entrenáramos juntos, sabes que siempre estoy contigo... siempre" _-deteniéndose para poder acercase y mírala a los ojos._

 _Cuando Ranma la miraba, Akane no sentía control de sus piernas, solo podía perderse entre ese par de ojos que le comunicaban miles de cosas._

"Lo...lo..sé Ranma, sé que estás conmigo y siempre quiero que lo estés..." -

 _Ranma sin poder aguantar un segundo más, desapareció la distancia de sus labios con los de ella. Aquellos labios que deseo por tanto tiempo y ahora los reclamaba como suyos._

"Te quiero Akane..."

"Y yo a ti... Ranma.. te quiero.."

 _Volviendo a tomar la mano de su prometida, siguieron caminado para llegar a la escuela, antes de volver a ser castigados con cubetas de agua fuera del salón._

 _A la hora del receso, Ranma se había ido a formar a la cafetería para comprar el almuerzo con sus demás amigos. Mientras Akane se había quedado con Ukio en el patio de la escuela._

"Kasumi me pidió que te la diera"- _dandole un par de sobres._

"Ah ¡muchas gracias Akane! ¡Claro que iremos a la boda!"- _viendo las invitaciones_ \- "pero ¿porque me das dos?"

"Quería pedirte si le podías dar la otra a Shampoo, iba pasar a dejarla pero con todos los preparativos no creo me de tiempo y ..."-

"Lo haré Akane, no te preocupes su local me queda muy cerca de todos modos" - _sonrió Ukio._

"¡Gracias! Entonces los veré el domingo en la boda, ¡me saludas a todos!" - _se despedía Akane para ir a buscar a Ranma._

"Ahí estaremos, ¡nos vemos Akane!"- _finalizó Ukio_.

 _De camino a la cafetería, Akane reflexionaba como todo había cambiado de pronto. Su parte favorita era que al fin se encontraba en una relación más formal con Ranma, pero también se sentía bien al saber que sus antiguas rivales, se habían olvidado de el y decidieron buscar la felicidad que tanto añoraban con alguien más y que mejor que fuese con Ryoga y Moose. Después de todo, todos merecían ser felices._

 _Por la tarde, toda la familia estaba reunida en el Dojo haciendo los preparativos de la boda de la primogénita de los Tendo. El señor Shoun trataba de ocultar la nostalgia que sentía al ver partir de casa a una de sus hijas, sobre todo la que se encargaba de llevar el orden en casa. Sin embargo, aunque estaba considerado en los planes, la llegada de la mamá de Ranma era un alivio, ya que ella había accedido a continuar con las labores de Kasumi en la casa, además de querer convivir con todos y sobretodo con su hijo, con quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar mientras crecía._

"Está quedando todo maravillosamente... ayúdame Ranma a colgar estos adornos."- _dijo Genma quien estaba arriba de la escalera._

"Por cierto señor Saotome, ¿hoy no era el día que llegaba su esposa a vivir con nosotros?"- _preguntó el señor Tendo quien estaba colgando más adornos._

"Si, no deberá tardar en llegar... "- _dijo nervioso._

" ¿Que te preocupa ahora papá? ¿Es que acaso le has ocultado algo más a mamá?"- _dijo Ranma viéndolo seriamente._

"No... ya tuvimos suficiente con el que te conviertas en chica, ¡no sabes que alivio es que tú madre se lo tomará bien!"- _riendo nerviosamente._

"Claro sino ya estarían muertos.. "-

"Ya no digas eso Nabiki, era claro que lo entendería..."- replicó Akane.

 _En eso el sonido de la puerta interrumpe la conversación, anunciado la llegada de un invitado._

"Buenas tardes familia"- _dijo una dulce voz femenina._

"¡Señora Saotome! La esperábamos, ¡bienvenida a su nueva casa!" - _saludó el señor Tendo._

 _Después de una breve reverencia, Nodoka saludo a todos y mientras abrazaba a su ruborizado hijo agradeció_ -"¡Muchas gracias por su bienvenida! No saben el gusto que me da el poder vivir con todos ustedes".

"Por cierto Ranma, deberás ahora buscar una nueva habitación donde dormir, ya que dudo quieras dormir con tus padres" - _dijo una traviesa Nabiki._

 _Ranma negaba su cabeza en señal que ni de loco haría algo así a la edad que tiene._

"Ya veremos dónde te acomodaras, por ahora ayuda a tu madre a llevar sus cosas a la habitación antes de sentarnos todos a comer" - _dijo Genma_.

"Está bien"- _contestó Ranma quien se dirigió a cargar con el equipaje de su madre, no sin antes ver que su prometida se acercaba a él para ayudarle._

"Déjame ayudarte"- _sonrió Akane_

"Gracias...no lleves nada muy pesado" - _devolviendo la sonrisa._

 _Todos veían aquella escena con felicidad, al fin los prometidos podían llevarse bien y pronto sería el día que ambos unirían sus vidas para siempre..._

"Déjame ayudarte con los platos Kasumi.." - _dijo Nodoka levantado los platos para llevarlos de vuelta a la cocina después de una deliciosa cena._

Los demás _miembros de la familia poco a poco se fueron retirando a dormir después de un largo día de preparativos que continuaría al día siguiente. Ranma había decidido quedarse temporalmente a dormir en la sala, más adelante ocuparía la habitación de Kasumi una vez que ella se mudara con el Dr. Tofu._

 _Ya entrada la noche y asegurándose que nadie se despertaría, Ranma hacia visitas regulares a la habitación de su prometida. Durante esas visitas, Ranma y Akane disfrutaban de largas conversaciones para seguir aprendiendo y conociendo mas sobre cada uno, sabiendo que no serian interrumpidos o que les estuvieran espiando. Encontrar privacidad en la casa de los Tendo, era siempre un reto._

"Akane estas despierta?"- _susurró Ranma desde la ventana._

"Si entra.. "- _contestó Akane_.

"Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo, te veías cansada en la cena"-

"No podía dormir, te estaba esperando...Ranma"- _hablando en voz baja mientras se sentaba en su cama._

 _Con bastante silencio, Ranma se sentó junto a ella, la abrazo y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios._ \- "Ya estoy aquí... yo tampoco puedo dormir sin mi beso de buenas noches..."- _añadió juguetón._

 _Akane sonrió bajo la leve luz que venía de afuera_ \- "te estás mal acostumbrado Ranma..."

"Me gustan estas nuevas costumbres"- _dijo para volver a besar a su prometida._

"Ven.. vamos a dormir un rato"- _decía una cansada Akane._

"Si.."- _bostezando_ -"durmamos un rato... pero ¿mañana crees que nos podamos escapar de las tareas del Dojo por un momento?"- _preguntó Ranma metiéndose a la cama mientras la abrazaba._

"Seguro que si... ¿a donde me llevarás?"- _preguntó Akane quien ya se encontraba en los brazos de su prometido._

"Es sorpresa..."

 _Y así, ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo aquella intensa luz de luna, que era la única testigo de lo que pasaba en aquella habitación._

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Planes

**Capitulo 2: Planes.**

 _La joven pareja se encontraba aun durmiendo en la habitación de Akane cuando los prematuros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer haciendo que Ranma se levantara de golpe._

"Rayos, ¿que hora es?" - _pensó buscando con la mirada el despertador de Akane que se encontraba en la mesa de noche_. - "uff.. menos mal, apenas son las 5:00 am, tengo tiempo para salir de aquí sin ser visto, debo darme prisa antes de que Kasumi se levante a preparar el desayuno" -

 _Como era la costumbre, Kasumi era la primera en iniciar las tareas hogareñas y todos los días se levantaba alrededor de las 5:30 am, lo que le daba tiempo justo a Ranma para bajar y pretender aun estar durmiendo en la sala donde se alojaría temporalmente._

 _Con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertar a su prometida, Ranma beso la frente de Akane con mucha ternura, diciendo casi en un susurro_ \- "Eres tan linda cuando duermes" -

 _Ranma casi de puntas abrió la ventana de la habitación de Akane para salir y bajar inmediatamente a la sala de los Tendo._

 _Una vez abajo, Ranma se dio la vuelta para entrar y al darla el artista marcial se quedo de piedra al ver que alguien había presenciado de donde venia._

"Ma...má..." - _dijo nerviosamente._

"Buenos días hijo...¿como dormiste hoy?" - _pregunto dandole una mirada complice a su hijo._

"yo...eh... bueno... tu...¿que haces tan temprano por aquí mamá?" - _tratando de evadir el tema._

"Que no recuerdas que ahora hare las tareas de Kasumi en la casa, ademas yo misma le dije que hoy descansara, que disfrutara de su ultimo día de soltería" - explicó con una gran sonrisa.

"oh...ya..veo" -

"¿Puedes venir un momento al Dojo conmigo hijo? Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte" - _Nodoka vio que al decir esto los nervios se apoderaron mas de Ranma, así que lo tomo del brazo para que ambos caminaran en silencio hacia el Dojo._

 _Una vez ahi, Nodoka se aseguro que no hubiesen sido seguidos y ambos se sentaron frente a frente._

"Antes que nada, no sabes el gusto y la felicidad de poder volver a convivir contigo hijo. No sabes cuanto he deseado poder ser una madre para ti y poder estar siempre para ti. Ahora estas mas grande, eres ya todo un hombre perfecto como lo dijo tu padre y eso me hace una madre sumamente orgullosa" - _entre ligeras lagrimas._

R _anma continuaba escuchando a su madre_ \- "también me alegra ver que por fin has decidido tomar tu compromiso en serio y descuida, no le dire a nadie donde has pasado la noche hoy Ranma, se de corazón que eres todo un caballero y que respetas a tu prometida." - _aclaro al ver que Ranma seguía nervioso por ser descubierto por su madre._

"Es por eso, que quiero darte esto" - _Nodoka saco una pequeña caja de su bolso y se la dio a Ranma._

"Pe..ro esto mamá...esto es..." - _decía el aun nervioso pelinegro al ver el contenido._

"Tu padre me dio este lindo anillo cuando me pidió que nos casáramos, ha pasado de varias generaciones en la familia Saotome y creo que es hora de que formalices y elijan una fecha para casarse, así ya no tendrás problema de pasar la noche con Akane" - _diciendo lo ultimo con complicidad._

"¡Mamá!" - _totalmente ruborizado continuo_ \- "muchas gracias por darme tu anillo, se que significa mucho para ti..."

"Descuida, es la tradición familiar y es natural que ahora sea tu turno para hacer uso de el" - _explico sonriente. - "_ Gracias por esta charla hijo, ahora ire a preparar el desayuno, ¡hoy sera un dia largo!" -

 _Y así, la madre de Ranma, salía del Dojo rumbo a la cocina. El, se quedo unos instantes mas viendo el anillo que le había dejado su madre. No era que no hubiese pensado en comprar uno para Akane, de hecho ya tenia unos ahorros para hacerlo, pero ahora podría darle un anillo mas significativo y lleno de tradición._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _Después del desayuno, todos se comenzaban a preparar para dejar todo listo para la boda de Kasumi. La cocina iba a parecer un campo de batalla, tanto Ukio como Shampoo, habían decidido ayudar con el banquete, así que no tardarían en hacer su aparición, junto con Ryoga y Moose, quienes ayudarían a poner mesas, luces, equipo de sonido, pista de baile, entre mas cosas. Aquel Dojo iba a quedar mejor que cualquier salon de la ciudad. Entre una de tantas conversaciones que surgían, no podía faltar las ingeniosas ideas de Nabiki._

"Y por cierto... no hagan planes hoy chicas" - _comento Nabiki, quien era la encargada de las finanzas y de la lista de regalos de su hermana_ \- "esta tarde recuerden que haremos la despedida de soltera de Kasumi..." - _viendo a los hombres de la casa con una mirada traviesa._

"¿Despedida de soltera?" - repitió Shoun.

"desde luego papá, es el ultimo día de soltera de mi hermana y todas debemos festejarlo en grande.. " - guiñando un ojo _._

"¿Nosotras ir a fiesta?" - _interrumpió Shampoo quien venia llegando junto con los demás al Dojo Tendo._

"Suena divertido ¿no chicas?" - _añadió Ukio, mientras con su mano saludaba a todos los presentes._

"Claro que si, podremos ir a cantar a algún karaoke o... pedir que nos hagan una función especial con chicos apuestos..." - _Al decir esto, Nabiki sonreía en señal de victoria al sentir fuertes miradas llenas de celos por parte de los hombres._

 _Mientras las demás chicas reían al ver la reacción de sus chicos, Akane volteo a ver a Ranma quien estaba conteniendo un ataque de celos._

"Ranma...tranquilo" -

"como quieres que lo este.. no me parece correcto que otros chicos... - _Ranma fue interrumpido por Kuno._

"Con que fiesta de solteras de chicas ¿eh?, bueno que les parece caballeros que nosotros le hagamos una fiesta al doctor y si las chicas pueden invitar chicos..."- haciendo una pausa causando suspenso - "nosotros ¡invitemos chicas!" -

"chicas ¿dondeeee?" - _llego como eufórico el maestro Hapossai_

"usted no estará invitado viejo loco" - _le dijo Ryoga -_

 _Entonces ahora Ranma volteo a ver a Akane para ver que el ataque de celos ahora lo tenia ella._

 _Y así después de mini discusiones cargadas de celos, se llego a la conclusion de que si harían cada quien su fiesta, pero sin ningún tipo de "funciones especiales". Entre todo el alboroto tras aquella conversación, Akane salió por un momento del Dojo, necesitaba aire fresco, ya que aun no se le pasaba su mini ataque de celos. Al darse cuenta, Ranma la siguió._

 _"_ Akane... ¿estas bien? _" - preguntaba Ranma alcanzado el paso de su prometida._

 _"_ Eso debería preguntarte también... parecías molesto hace un rato. _" - suspirando - "_ antes nunca te importaba con quien salia... y _" -_

 _"_ Siempre me a importado Akane, solo que a mis 16 años era difícil poder expresar lo que sentía, que ¿tu no?" _-_

"Lo se, éramos muy chicos para entender este lindo y complejo sentimiento. _" - abrazando el brazo de su prometido mientras caminaban juntos._

 _Con una sonrisa - "_ que te parece si regresamos a casa por el camino mas largo...quisiera caminar y hablar de mas cosas contigo Akane, cuando estamos en casa siento que con todas las miradas que nos dan, no puedo hablar contigo tranquilo. _"_

"se perfectamente como te sientes, yo me siento igual, pero siento que ya se les comienza a bajar la euforia por nosotros al ver que nos llevamos mejor ahora." _-_

"tienes toda la razón... que por cierto, no se me olvida que te debo una sorpresa..." _\- sonriendo -  
_

"Eso es verdad Ranma... muero por saber que es..." _\- dijo una emocionada Akane._

"Pronto lo sabras, pero al parecer me va a tomar mas tiempo de lo que pensaba en organizarla" _\- haciendo una cara triste - "_ ¿crees que mañana después de la boda te la pueda dar? _" - dijo preocupado._

 _"_ Seguro que si... no te preocupes _" - besando la mejilla del muchacho - "_ ademas hoy con estos planes, nos molestaran si no estamos presentes.. mañana que todos estarán mas centrados en los nuevos esposos, se olvidaran de nosotros _" - guiñando el ojo._

 _"_ vaya.. no sabía esa fase traviesa tuya Akane _" - riendo levemente._

 _-ruborizada - "_ no se que estes pensado pervertido _" -_

 _\- tomándola de la cintura, Ranma la acerco a el y la beso intensamente-_ "te quiero Akane... no me casare de decírtelo nunca..." _-_

 _Akane volvió a besar a su prometido, y dejarse abrazar por el, ya que en los brazos de Ranma, ella se sentía en el lugar mas seguro del mundo._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _Horas mas tarde, los chicos y las chicas se habían ido a sus respectivas celebraciones previas al enlace matrimonial de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu. Las chicas estaban reunidas en el restaurante de Shampoo, junto con la abuela, Nodoka, la madre del Doctor. Por otro lado, los chicos se reunieron en el patio trasero del consultorio._

 _-Haciendo un gran suspiro en señal de cansancio-_ "Creí que nunca terminaríamos" - _dijo Moose mientras limpiaba sus gafas._

\- "Les agradezco mucho su ayuda, a quedado todo de maravilla"- _comentó el doctor._

\- "No tiene que agradecer...mejor ¡brindemos por el doctor! Le deseamos lo mejor" - dijo Ryoga levantando una copa.

\- "Salud" - _dijeron todos a la vez golpeando las copas._

"Hey Ranma Saotome, al fin llegas, por un momento pensé que no vendrías"- _saludo Kuno_.

"Perdón a todos por llegar tarde"- _caminado hacia sus amigos._

"No te preocupes Ranma, ven pasa..." - _agregó el Doctor_.

 _Entre buena música y varias actividades como juegos de cartas, mini combates marciales y buena comida. Todos empezaron a platicar sobre sus futuros. Como ya eran mayores de edad y estaban a semanas de graduarse del instituto era natural pensar en que hacer después de la escuela._

"Entonces que P-chan ¿ya le pediste matrimonio a Ukio?" - _preguntó un curioso Ranma._

"Ya te dije que no me llames así..." - _mirándolo con leve enojo_ \- "aún no se lo pido, pero pronto lo haré, aún tengo muchos lados a los que quisiera ir a entrenar y además..." - _tomando aire para soltarlo en un gran suspiro_ \- "lo que más quiero es no transformarme más en un cerdito" -

"Te comprendo, tampoco disfruto de ser un pato"- _agregó Moose._

"La verdad amigos es que todos queremos volver a ser normales de nuevo" - _dijo Ranma desesperado por el problema de convertirse aun en chica._

"¿Y que los detiene para ir a China?... la verdad es que desde hace 3 años que los conozco, llevan planeando ir...pero no van" - comentó un curioso Kuno.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu tienes mucho dinero..." - _respondió Moose_.

"Yo he ahorrado todo este tiempo para ir, pero no lo hago porque si voy solo seguro terminare en algún otro lado menos en China"- _dijo avergonzado Ryoga al aceptar que es pésimo ubicándose._

"Les tengo una propuesta..." - _sugirió rápidamente el doctor Tofu al verlos decaídos._

 _En ese instante todas las miradas de los afectados voltearon como de rayo a verlo._

"Como verán... la medicina que yo practico es tradicional y recientemente he recibido una propuesta de la universidad para realizar una investigación en China..." - _acomodándose sus gafas_ \- "si es tanto su deseo de ir a China a librarse de su problema, le diré a la universidad que ustedes pertenecen al equipo de investigación...y podrán venir conmigo" - _haciendo una leve pausa al ver que todos seguían en shock_ \- "no podría llevarlos hasta Jusenkio, pero les sera más fácil llegar una vez estando en el país..."-

 _Todos los presentes radiaron de felicidad después de asimilar la propuesta del doctor. Nunca habían sentido aquella seguridad de tener un viaje China que no fuera una estafa._

"Enhorabuena por ustedes, por fin se les hará ir. " - _felicitó Kuno a los afectados._

"Muchas gracias y a usted Doctor Tofu, no tiene una idea de lo que significa su ayuda." - _dijo un emocionado Ranma._

"Descuida Ranma, somos prácticamente familia todos aquí y siempre me han ayudado a mi y a Kasumi en todo... es lo menos que puedo hacer..."- _sonriendo_

"Bueno entonces a seguir celebrando... por estos momentos tan felices" - _mencionó un eufórico Ryoga._

"Si de verdad quieren celebrar... entonces aquí vamos.." - _dijo Kuno con un microfono en la mano.._. "demos un fuerte aplauso a las señoritas playa.. quienes nos van a interpretar algunas canciones" -

"Ehh chicas! Pero que no se supone que..."- _dijo Moose confundido al ver hermosas chicas cantando en un mini escenario en el patio._

- _guiñando un ojo_ \- "no se preocupen, se que no somos los únicos rompiendo la promesa"- finalizó Kuno.

 _Mientras tanto en el Restaurante de Shampoo, pasaba algo similar. Nabiki se había salido con la suya llevando chicos guapos a la fiesta para levantar el animo. Sin duda todas lo pasaron muy bien, platicando y apostando.. cortesía de Nabiki, quien sería la próxima en casarse. Ya caída la noche, las hermanas Tendo y Nodoka, regresaron a casa para descasar, todas se notaban visiblemente cansadas después de una agradable fiesta. Asi que al decirse buenas noches ya en casa, cada quien se dirigió a su habtación a descansar._

 _Al entrar a su habitación, Akane vio que alguien a quien no veía desde la tarde, se encontraba perfectamente dormido en su cama. La peliazul solo pudo verlo con ojos llenos de ternura al ver como su prometido dormia tranquilamente. Con bastante cuidado para no despertarlo, ella se sento junto a el y pasaba muy ligeramente sus manos sobre aquel hermoso y suave cabello._

"Ranma..." - _penso mientras sonreira en la oscuridad de la habitación._ \- "Te amo... nunca te alejes de mi lado.." - _diciendole al odio con una voz muy baja._

 _Y asi, Akane cerro sus ojos... esperando encontrarse pronto en los sueños de su amado Ranma..._

 **Continuara...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo en leer mi historia. Les mando un gran saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. :D -AJ**


End file.
